239:The Lilo Adventures of Black Panther
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: T'Challa returns home to Wakanda to take his rightful place as king. When a powerful enemy suddenly reappears, T'Challa's mettle as king and Black Panther, gets tested when he and The Celestian Alliance are drawn into a fight that puts the fate of Wakanda and the entire world at risk.
1. All hail King T'Challa

Lilo and the gang were flying to Wakanda in a private hi-tech jet. Stitch was having his 4th cup of Wakandan coffee,

"You know my dad was the original Black Panther right?" Prince T'Challa asked.

"Of course T'Challa." Lilo said, "And where did your father get his powers?"

"Centuries ago, 5 African tribes warred over a vibranium meteorite. A warrior ingested a heart-shaped herb that was affected by the metal and gained superhuman abilities. Later he united all the tribes, except the Jabari Tribe who declined and formed the nation of Wakanda. Over time, Wakandans used vibranium to develop advanced technology and isolate themselves from the world by posing as a Third World country."

"Looks like the powers gets passed down from parent to child."

"I wanna eat some heart-shaped herbs," shouted Sheen from the bathroom. "I have to tell you, your coffee is delicious. I had about 8 cups."

"Eight cups?" Stitch asked in jealousy.

"Sheen!" Will shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check out Wakanda" Sheen explained, "I snuck in with my super speed. I heard you guys were leaving at noon."

"8 cups," Ethan said, "Isn't that too much for a person your age?"

"Nope!" Sheen answered as he started playing checkers with Zach.

Magenta was looking around the plane when she found a picture of 2 Wakandan men, "That must be your father when he was younger," Magenta suggested.

"Correct Miss. Chiu," Prince T'Challa answered.

"And who's that man next to him," Magenta replied.

"That's his brother, "Prince N'Jobu" my uncle." T'Challa replied back, "Back in 1992, Father was traveling to Oakland to visit him, only to find him assisting Ulysses Klaue selling some stolen. They haven't spoken since that day"

"Now N'Jobu won't be speaking to him now since he's dead." Magenta said.

Then she saw Prince T'Challa feeling sad, "Oops," Magenta said, "I meant no offense, Your Highness."

By a waterfall, some of the Wakandan guards saw the plane coming and opened the secret entrance. Inside, Wakanda revealed to be a hi-tech planet. At the airport, they were greeted by an elderly queen. She was Shuri and T'Challa's mother, "Queen Ramonda" she was sad that she lost her husband, but was happy that Shuri and T'Challa were okay.

While they were heading off to the castle to get ready for the coronation, a mysterious man watched them in anger.

"All hail your ruler" "King T'challa."


	2. Mission to Busan

Later, they were at the heart-shaped herb garden where the herbalists were burying T'Challa, Sheen shouted, "Why must the good die young?" Sheen shouted in grief.

"No Sheen" Shuri replied, "They're taking him to the Ancestral Plains to meet the previous kings of Wakanda"

In the Ancestral Plain, T'Challa found his panther father, who turned back into a human. T'Challa gave his late father a big hug, Father, I'm sorry I didn't save you." said T'Challa in Xhosa, "I'm not ready to be king yet."

"Don't worry, you have trained and studying. A man who has not prepared his children for his own death has failed as a father" T'Chaka said, "You never failed me."

Back in the living world, T'Challa woke up. The herbalist told him to breathe, "Aren't you the same dude who coronated T'Challa" Warren recalled.

"This is Zuri" Queen Ramonda explained, "A former War Dog now guardian of the heart-shaped herb and I will help him become the new Black Panther.

Later, they were on the streets of Wakanda City with T'Challa and a black woman with poofy red hair, "Princess Nakia" she greeted, "Princess of the River Tribe."

"Another African princess." smiled Layla

"We were supposed to marry this week" T'Challa explained, "But my father's death came up."

"Things don't go the way you plan, you know" Lilo replied, "And Wakanda is doing our best to keep the technology safe."

"She's right" King T'Challa replied, "If the world found out what we really are, we could lose our way of life."

"I was trying to keep Wakanda safe too," Nakia replied

"If she wasn't so stubborn" whispered T'Challa to Will, "She would make a great queen."

Then he got a message from sister that she picked up a signal of Ulysses Klaue, A white South African black arms dealer, planning to sell vibranium to American dealers in South Korea. "Not capturing was probably my father's biggest regret," T'Challa explained.

Later, Shuri was going over some gadgets that her brother would need for the mission, "Where's the Wakandan coffee?" Sheen asked.

"The coffee machine is by the shield generator," explained Shuri, "Just don't play with the shield generator, Mr. Estevez"

She told T'Challa that she sent a car ahead to Busan for her. She equipped him with communication devices, remote access devices, and a new suit. She told T'Challa to strike it. After he stroke it, he saw that the suit was invulnerable. Then Shuri got out her Wakandan camera, "Your recording" asked T'Challa.

"For research purposes" Shuri answered as T'Challa stroke it, causing him to fly to the wall.

Everyone laughed at the king, "Delete that footage!" he shouted.


	3. A chase for the Klaue

As they got to Busan, they found a casino called, "The Robin". For their mission, they posed as people from Kenya. Inside, they ran into three familiar faces. One had a green tux eating buttery toast, while the others wore dresses in yellow and pink "Bridge, Z, Syd" smiled Will, "What are you three doing here?"

"We're on a mission to track down Ulysses Klaue" Z explained, "Mr. D'Amo told us we would help you on your mission with the king, the princess of The River Tribe and his royal guard."

"Where are Ethan and Zach," asked Syd.

"Where Bridge is" Magenta answered as she pointed to them watching a show from a TV store.

"Let them go" Z explained, "They can't resist Miniforce."

"That's Everest Frost" Z explained, "Agent for the CIA."

"Are you buying from Klaue" T'Challa whispered.

"On behalf of the US government in none of your concern." Frost replied in a whispered, "For a future heir who took down three expelled Sky High students who constantly let bad guys get away, feel sympathy for no reason, and who never heard of late-night patrol. Now stay out of this."

"Klaue is leaving out of that door with me." T'Challa whispered, "You've been warned."

"Alright" Frost replied, as he took them to a private table, "I am making a deal with Klaue that will not be called off. When the dusk settles, you and I can work something out."

"I'm not here to make a deal Frost," T'Chala replied, "Neither are my American friends."

Suddenly, Klaue came in with eight men in suits. He gave Frost the vibranium, but he got it in a paper bag so he can save some money. "What a way to balance the budget," Syd said.

"We got reports that The British Museum has been robbed by a man with metal hands who took numerous African apparel," Z said.

One of Klaue's men caught Okoye. As they were about to shoot, Okoye took them down with her staff.

The ponies were outside, looking at the fruits when they saw Klaue and his men escape from the casino. Our heroes got onto the ponies and chased off, "What about T'Challa" Layla asked.

"He'll catch up" Lilo replied, "Stitch is going to be with him."

T'Challa and Stitch got out and got onto a car that Nakia place a remote access device on.

Back in Wakanda, Shuri got excited to use the car. She wondered which side of the road was she supposed to be on, but T'Challa growled, "For Bast sake, just drive."

Sheen started going around in hyperactive behavior, "Get him T'Challa" shouted Sheen, "Get him and get me more coffee!"

While they were driving, they accidentally splashed water on Ethan, Zach, and Bridge, snapping them out of their Miniforce watching. "We better get Pinkie and AJ fast," Ethan said as they ran to find their ponies.

T'challa quickly transformed into The Black Panther and landed onto the car, Stitch did the same while holding a big bag of fish he bought from the market. After he ate all of his fish, he tossed the bones to Klaue. "This is really fishy" laughed Klaue.

Pinkie and Applejack found Zach, Ethan and Bridge and they hoped onto her. Bridge used his hand power and found Klaue by Gwangbokro Street, the fashion district of Busan. "Syd is going to be heartbroken if Klaue breaks into one of the stores!" exclaimed Bridge.

"No problem." Pinkie shouted as she took a big pot of Wakandan coffee and drank it.

"Get ready to hold on tight Bridge," said Zach as Pinkie took off with balloons tied to her.

Applejack lassoed the balloons so she and Ethan won't lose them.

In the Rainbowfied mode, they found Klaue getting near a hat stand and started taking them down, that's when a mysterious man in an African mask came in and helped out Klaue. Around his neck, he wore the Wakandan royal ring in a necklace.

As T'Challa changed back in the pile of fallen hats, he looked at the ring on his finger and was wondering what was going on.

Korean NSA agents blocked the handstand so they can cover up T'Chala's real identity. B-Squad decided to help him with a little tea. In her hands, Magenta saw Nakia with a heart-shaped lock with a crocodile and panther on it, "What's with the lock" asked Magenta.

"It's a tradition in Korea symbolize their love through a lock." Nakia explained, "I learned that when I was on a mission here.

"How cute" Layla commented.

"I got 2 for Warren and Layla and Zach and Magenta too." Nakia smiled.

After they did the lock tradition, Warren wondered one thing, "I wonder How Sheen would." he said.

Meanwhile in the laboratory, Sheen was stuffing his face with numerous amounts of Wakandan coffee. "Take it easy Sheen" shouted Shuri, "This is your 42nd cup today and my mom isn't going to be happy about this."


	4. Inheritance

Back in Wakanda, he came up to Zuri. T'Challa said, "There was a man wearing a ring identical to mine, he helped Klaue escape and he was wearing my grandfather's ring. Tell me the truth.

"I promise the king to say nothing," Zuri replied.

"I AM YOUR KING NOW" exclaimed T'Challa as Zuri took his breath.

Zuri explained that in the 90s, his uncle took a war dog assignment in America. King Father T'Chaka placed Zuri there to observe under the name of James Whitaker. N'Jobu fell in love with an American woman and had a son. During his time, he saw leaders assassinated, communities flooded with weapons and muggers everyone. He decided that with vibranium weapons, Wakanda can rule all the countries the right way, much to the disapproval to his older brother. So in rage, N'Jobu betrayed his country by stealing vibranium. N'Jobu tried to kill Zuri for tattling on him, but T'Chaka killed his brother to save Zuri's life. In order to maintain the lie, they abandoned his son, "N'Jadaka".

At the balcony, T'Challa was horrified that his father was a murderer. Nakia came up and comforted him by holding his hand. "He killed his brother and left his nephew behind with nothing, but an arms dealer." T'Challa sadly said, "What kind of king does that?"

"No man is perfect," Nakia replied, "Not even your father, even if he didn't give N'Jobu a proper burial. You can't let your father's mistakes define who you are. You decided who you want to be."

As they were about to kiss, they were interrupted by a call from Okoye and Agent Frost, "Your Highness" shouted Okoye, "We got a visitor named Erik Stevens."

"He was a member of the CIA until recently, he quit for private reason," said Frost.

"I think I know why" replied T'Challa.

In the throne room, the elders were accompanied by Erik Stevens a.k.a Killmoner. He removed his mask, revealing to be the same man who spied on them earlier. They were all wondering who he really was, because of his knowledge of Wakanda's whereabouts, "N'Jadaka, son of Prince N'Jobu," shouted Killmonger "I found my daddy with panther claws on his chest"

Queen Mother Ramonda looked around his neck and saw the royal ring. "It's true," she said, "You are the child of my brother-in-law."

"There's only one way we see who gets the throne to Wakanda," Killmonger said, "And old fashion spear fight"

"I accept your challenge," T'Challa answered.

At the waterfalls, T'Challa and Killmonger a got ready to fight for the throne. The Celestian Alliance were there so T'Challa doesn't get hurt. On the other hand, Klaue was on top acting as a sports fan with popcorn and soda, "Best seats in the house" shouted Klaue

"Let's get it on!" shouted Hater as he shoved popcorn down his mouth.

"This is better than a wrestling match" shouted Dedede as he ate mustard covered fish sticks.

"Too bad Dooky couldn't make it," Goldar said, "Because he thinks wrestling is repulsive."

"I trained my whole life for this moment," said Killmonger, "I train, lie and kill just to get here. I killed in America, Afghnistan, and Iraq. I took like on this continent just to kill you, cousin."

T'Challa and Killmonger thought in a furious duel, LHATHOD kept rooting for Killmonger. Just then, Killmonger took down T'Challa.

Killmonger was about to kill T'Challa when Zuri stopped him with his spear. He told Killmonger to take him instead because he was responsible for his father's death, "I'll take you both Uncle James" Erik shouted as he murdered Zuri, much to the horror of T'Challa.

"Is this your king?" Killmonger shouted, "He's suppose to protect you.

N'Jadaka tossed the weak king and tossed him down the waterfall, "All Hail King N'Jadaka!" shouted Klaue.

Queen Mother Ramonda, The Celestian Alliance, B-Squad, Princess Nakia, Princess Shuri, and Agent Frost quickly escape to avoid his wrath. Rainbow Dash took off for the garden first and picked up a few herbs.

 _ **Note: Zuri's fake surname is a reference to his actor Forrest Whitaker.**_


	5. Wakanda Forever

In the mountains, our heroes ran to the Jabari Tribe for their help. Unfortunately, they said, "No" because they prefer to do things the old fashioned way. Sheen barged in with a bunch of bananas in his hands, "Sheen" Twilight said, "Where did you get those bananas."

"I got them from the market" Sheen answered, "I knew we needed snacks to survive the trip."

"Sheen of Retroville" their M'Baku said, "We The Jabari Tribe bow to the beast"

Everywhere, members of The Jabari Tribe bowed down to Sheen and they vow to obey his wishes, "Attention Jabari Tribe" he shouted, "I want you to help us defeat N'Jadaka and avenge the late T'Challa."

"Late T'Chaka?" asked M'Baku as a few tribe members carried an unconscious T'Challa.

Layla felt his heart and realized that he's in a coma.

"How do we wake him up" asked Rarity asked.

"Herbal tea" asked Rainbow, "Fluttershy sometimes does this to feel awake during the show."

Princess Shuri took a sample of the tea for precaution, "This is the taste of the heart-shaped herb." Shuri asked.

"I had a feeling that Killmonger might destroy them and prevent a new king from taking the throne." Rainbow explained.

With a big gulp, T'Challa woke up from his coma "BROTHER!" shouted Shuri.

Queen Mother Ramonda was relieved that her first born child was relieved.

"Okay" M'Baku shouted, "We'll help. Everyone, follow Sheen of Retroville!"

With gorilla noises, they followed Sheen to combat. Lilo told Queen Mother Ramonda to stay in the mountains for her safety. On their way out they found something by a gorilla's statue's nose. It was very shiny, meaning one thing, "It's a piece of the map" Lilo smiled as she placed it away.

"Map" asked M'Baku.

"We've been looking for pieces of a map from another galaxy" Will explained, "But now, saving Wakanda is more important than that."

In the Wakandan Labs, Rainbow Dash placed Everett Frost by the virtual simulator to activate a plane, in case any of the other planes cross the borders. "Who do you think would make a perfect bride for you?" Klaue asked, "Every king needs a queen."

"I was thinking about that Sydney girl" Killmonger suggested, "She's got the face of a beauty pageant winner."

While LHATHOD were performing an off-key version of Big and Loud, they heard gorilla noises, "Him" shouted Hater, "Did you add gorilla effects to your keyboard."

"It wasn't me Hater" shouted Him, "It's coming from outside."

Outside the palace, the Jabari Tribe was barging in with Sheen taking the lead.

Meanwhile at the palace, Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom, Klaue, and Killmonger were celebrating their victory. Twilight Sparkle was carrying T'Challa as Black Panther. He jumped down and landed on his feet saying, "As you can see, I AM NOT DEAD"

Everyone was relieved that King T'Challa was alive, including Okoye. "What are you doing" Killmonger shouted, "Kill T'Challa."

The Border Tribe started to attack. B-Squad and Princess Shuri decided to help the Dora Milaje take down Killmonger.

 _Honesty_

 _Kindness_

 _Laughter_

 _Generosity_

 _Loyalty_

 _Magic_

 _Rainbowfied._

 _SPD, Emergency._

Our heroes fought off the Border and Mining tribes, until the prince of the Border Tribe, "Prince W'kabi" saw the eyes of Okoye. He couldn't bare kill the love of his life, so he decided to surrender. Okoye smiled, knowing that she's got some straightening out to it.

While fighting off Killmonger, he looked at Syd and said in a flirtatiously way, "Maybe when I kill your friends, why don't we have a candlelit dinner and get to know each other Babe."

Unfortunately, Syd used her Fist of Diamond and punched him, refusing to date him. Shuri decided to take down her cousin, but her hand guns ran out of fuel. The Black Panther saw his little sister in peril and couldn't bear to lose her like he lost his father and mentor. He rushed up and pushed into the Vibranium Mines.

Princess Shuri knew that he needed help, so she rushed to the lab and activate the carts. A very sharp vibranium staff accidentally fell out and stabbed Killmonger in the heart. Shuri decided to leave before she got in trouble. Agent Frost shot down the planes and decided to leave, promising to keep her accidental killing a secret.

T'Challa came up to his cousin in consideration, "My father told me that they have the most beautiful sunsets" Killmonger groaned, "Now I'll never have a chance to see it"

T'Challa couldn't neglect a relative's wish, so he brought him to an opening where the sun was setting. "Let the medical experts take you to recovery" T'Challa suggested.

"No" Killmonger said, "Bury me in the ocean, with my ancestors that jumped from the ships, because they knew death was better than bondage"

As he removed the staff piece from his chest, he collapsed, dying on the grounds.

 **In Memory of Cameron Boyce.**


	6. Cheering Sheen Up

In the market, T'Challa and Nakia were watching the villagers peacefully enjoying themselves. He thanked her for being so loyal to him when Killmonger ruled, "It was my duty to serve the king" Nakia explained.

"I can't blame you for that" T'Challa said as he kissed her.

Little did he know, is that Princess Shuri and The Mane 6 was recording it on her bracelet. She was hoping that her video channel would become popular with her sneaking up on them while making out. As she was about to post the footage, a hornbill came down and pecked her. She decided to delete it, so the hornbill won't bother her anymore. "There's something funny about that hornbill" Twilight said, "It looks kind of like-"

The hornbill flew up to the reincarnated T'Chaka and turned his head, showing the eyelid slightly down, that's when Fluttershy realized something, "It's Zuri" Fluttershy smiled, "He's now a hornbill"

"Looks like King T'Challa was right" Rarity smiled as she placed on a Wakandan shawl, "Death isn't the end."

"Shuri" T'Challa called out as Princess Shuri turned her head, "Mother and I have been thinking it was time for you to learn responsibility. That means, not sneaking up on people to record them making out."

"What" Princess Shuri replied.

"You'll be in charge of the trading post in Oakland America once your 18," T'Challa explained, "But for now, you can teach the little ones here how to use phones and how to repair them."

"Really" Shuri said.

"You can't just live off our family's wealth" T'Challa said.

"We should just get back to Sky High" Twilight suggested, "Lilo and Will would be waiting for us."

As they got back to Sky High, they saw Sheen sitting out in the gym. Applejack wondered what was wrong, "Princess Shuri dumped me" Sheen groaned, "She told me that she doesn't love a man who gets too addicted to candy, gets strangely obsessed with Ultralord, and who goes around without pants every now and again."

"You would blind the whole village." Applejack suggested.

Ethan, Zach, Will and Warren felt sorry for their friends and wondered what could cheer them up. Zach tried using more Wakandan coffee, but Will stopped him, "No more Wakandan coffee" Will said, "Sheen has had enough for a while."

"Will's right" Warren replied, "I've got a better idea."

Warren placed up a manican of a villain and came up to Coach Boomer, "Coach Boomer" Warren asked in a monotone, "Could u strike the villain mannequin for me."

Warren got out his phone, "Your recording" Coach Boomer asked.

"For research" Warren monotonously said as he winked at Sheen.

Coach Boomer struck it and flew across the room, causing the students to laugh, this made Sheen feel much better after being dumped. "That's detention Hothead" shouted Coach Boomer

 **The End.**


End file.
